The present disclosure relates to a dish washer.
In general, dish washers are apparatuses that wash dishes, using wash water sprayed from wash arms.
The dish washers comprise a tub defining a wash space, a sump disposed at one side of the tub and storing wash water, and a plurality of wash arms disposed inside the tub.
The wash water that is supplied to the sump is sprayed into the tub after flowing to the wash arms, and flows back to the sump after being sprayed into the tub.
The dish washers performs several operations until washing of dishes is completed and wash water is supplied from the outside through a water supply pipe in at least one operation of the operations.